Come on In
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Takes place Part 2, episode 6 when the group goes to the beach. Buck wasn't able to enjoy the fun with everyone else and, while being awake at night, French invites him in for a late night swim. That late night swim however turns into something much more. Rated M for mature scenes. M/M, yaoi, boy love! Chapter 2 will have the mature scene!


"_How cold is it?"_

"_Do you wanna try?"_

"_No!"_

Oh how he wished he could agree, you know, go and have fun with the rest of them. But no. No instead he was stuck right on the edge of the water and just had to watch as Steve, French and Angie splashed around in the water. Did he feel left out? Hell yes. But there was nothing he could do about it, he couldn't get in the water. Sure the guys were cool with him being, you know, him. But he wasn't quite ready to show them everything. Not yet. He didn't have that much trust.

So now here Buck was, awake while everyone else was happily asleep in their tents. It had to be close to midnight at this point and everyone was exhausted, himself included but he found that he couldn't quite sleep just yet. He sat there with his knees up to his chest with his pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt on, watching the waves and breathing. When he laid down he found that his mind just kept on going, going around and around in circles. At least out here watching the ocean waves and breathing in the fresh night air he could chase away some of his thoughts, some of his worries. Taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes, he let it out slowly and smiled a bit.

"Can't sleep either huh?" a voice said from behind and he turned his head, seeing French coming up closer to him. He only had a pair of basketball shorts on, no shirt. Even with the lighting being bad out here, Buck could still see every wonderful curse and dip in French's very tones chest. Turning his head away and clearing his throat, he shook his head.

"Nah, too much on my mind I guess," he replied, looking over as the other came next to him and put his hands on his hips,"And you?"

"Yeah same. Just too much shit going on, you know?" French replied with a glance over at him. Buck only nodded in agreement and looked back in the direction of the water. He thought that he was gonna have this to himself but of course French had to come. Not that he was mad at that, no. It was just...now his mind was going in circles with other stuff. Other quite inappropriate stuff. It was silent between them for a while, only the sound of the water going back and forth in a very soothing pattern. Buck almost forgot that French was there. Almost.

"You gonna go in?" his friend asked suddenly, making him look at him right away. He thought he was kidding, he had to be.

"What?" he asked in confusion. French chuckled a bit when he looked at him, probably from the look on his face and he shrugged his shoulders, motioning towards the water."You looked like you wanted to go in earlier. Everyone's asleep now so….why don't you?"

"U-um….cause it's midnight and the water is...probably cold as hell and," Buck stopped for a moment to take a small breath and a small chuckle forced its way out of his throat,"And not everyone's...asleep." He looked back and forth between the ground and French, trying to silently tell him that he meant him. French seemed to get it right away though as he simply shrugged his shoulders and took a step towards the water.

"So what? It's just me here Buck," he replied with a sweet smile in his direction,"I'm not gonna judge you."

"It's not really a matter of judging me," Buck said and reached his hand back to scratch his head, trying to think the best of how to say what he wanted to get across without accidentally offending French,"No one's ever seen me….naked. You know, minus my parents." French frowned slightly before he chuckled again, his hands going down to his basketball shorts as he started to tug them down. Buck felt his heart start to pick up and he quickly averted his eyes.

"No one said anything about you needing to be naked," French replied, a humorous sort of tone to his voice. Buck smiled slightly and shook his head, rubbing some of the sweat off his hands and onto his jeans.

"You….know what I mean," he replied, his eyes betraying him as they went right back over to French. The other guy watched him as he backed up to the water, turning once he got a little way in and soon he was among the waves. Buck didn't move from his spot though, watching as French swam around, going under a few times before coming up. Each time he came up he looked over to Buck with a smile on his face, wanting him to come join him. Buck looked behind himself at the other tents, not seeing any lights in any of them except his own and Frenchs. They were the only two awake right now. Biting his lower lip, he looked back at the water to see French smiling over at him.

"Come on in," his friend called to him, waving his hand to motion him over. Buck felt the butterflies in his stomach, all of his nerves were going crazy and he knew, he knew this was a bad idea. But sometimes he just wanted to be normal, you know? Be able to do what everyone else got to do. And French, well out of all of his friends, he was the one he trusted the most. Finally he pushed himself off of the ground, giving another nervous glance back at the tents just to make sure. No one was awake, nor was no one going to wake up, he knew it. But he was still nervous as all hell. Taking a deep breath, he reached for the waist of his pajama pants and tugged them down. He was wearing boxers just like any normal guy, he only wore the girly stuff when it was his time of the month. The hard part came with the shirt and he instinctively looked at French, finding it much harder to remove that.

"Don't worry," French called to him, the smile still on his face,"It's just skin Buck, no matter what you have there. I won't say anything." Somehow hearing his words made Buck feel a little bit better, knowing that French didn't care what body parts he had. He accepted him either way. Nodding, he quickly took off his shirt before he could change his mind, leaving him in a sports bra. His breasts weren't large by any means so the bra helped keep everything down and in place so he didn't have to worry about it.

"Okay, the hard part is over. Now go get in the damn water Buck," he muttered to himself as he forced his legs to move to the water. When his feet first touched it he gasped from the cold, shivering. French must have seen it because he chuckled a little bit and motioned him to come further.

"Come on Buck, you'll get used to it," he called from where he was. Buck, nodding again though it was mostly to himself, kept on moving into the water until he was waist deep and closer to French now. Chuckling softly, he smiled over to his friend.

"It's….really cold," he said, making French laugh a little bit and motioned him even further in. Buck, however, shook his head, pretty sure he was gonna be fine right here. He could already feel his nipples hardening from the coldness, he didn't need to be fully submerged. French, though, wasn't taking no for an answer. Buck heard him coming before he saw him and he quickly started backing up."No no French, don't even think about it!" He was no match for him though as he was scooped up in his arms. Squealing, he struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use as he found himself easily dragged into the water with French. Despite him being the one who did it to him, Buck held on tight to French since the water was deeper than he had anticipated and waiting for him to come up, which he did a moment later. Buck took a deep breath once they came out and rubbed his face to get the water out of his eyes, opening them to see French smiling wide back at him.

"You're a stinking jerk," he said to him though he was laughing. It was fun he admitted, being able to come into the water like everyone else could and have a good time. French smiled back at him and Buck was suddenly aware that his arms were still around French's shoulders and connecting at the back of his neck while French's arms were around his waist, holding him against him so he would remain above the water. A dark red blush crept up on him then and he slowly unwrapped his arms from around French's shoulders, stepping away and out of his arms.

"I guess I'm not...all that cold anymore," he said somewhat nervously, scratching the back of his head again. French didn't seem to notice much as he just went back into the water and swam a bit away from Buck before emerging again. Buck watched him with a smile, treading the water and slowly swimming around, enjoying the feeling. The bright moon shone on the water so he was able to see a decent amount at least. In this situation he was glad that he had listened to French. This was fun and he was able to relax knowing it was just the two of them. He swam closer to French though he was struggling a little with the waves coming in harder a bit further out, wasn't like he was the best swimmer. Before he even said anything French came closer to him and wrapped a single arm around his waist, supporting him. Thankful for the help though also embarrassed that he needed it, he put one hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"So what was on your mind that you couldn't sleep?" he asked out of curiosity. French didn't often like to share what he was thinking about anymore, since all that stuff happened with OA. The two had begun to get close but after she got shot and 'died' well, his friend shut down on him. Now he was hoping to get back on really good terms with him. French didn't look at him for a moment, just gazed off towards the moon and Buck was sure he wasn't gonna get an answer.

"A lot of different stuff," French said after a moment, sighing. He seemed to think for a moment before he shook his head and chuckled, muttering a soft "fuck it' before looking back over at Buck."I actually was sleeping just fine. I just woke up when he heard you come out of your tent." Buck, confused, tilted his head to the side as he thought about what that could mean.

"You were...worried about why I was awake?" he asked, thinking that could be the only logical thing,"You didn't have to go out of your way to get out of your tent and everything, I'm okay." He was going to say more when he noticed French shaking his head."That's not it?" He was really confused now. He felt French adjust how he was holding him, felt him pull him closer? No maybe he had accidentally done that. He looked down and tried to move back how they were but French wasn't letting him, holding him tight just how they were. Swallowing thickly, Buck looked back up at French to find the other looking at him intently, his eyes suddenly serious.

"That's not the main reason. I wanted to have time with you out here," he paused for a moment and cleared his throat,"alone." Buck felt his heart beat start to increase even more hearing those words though surely they wouldn't mean what he was silently hoping they meant, right? French didn't like him. Not in the way that Buck liked him anyways.

"Did," Buck needed to pause for a moment to swallow, his eyes wanting to pull away from Frenchs but they wouldn't look away,"did you have something you wanted to tell me? That you didn't want the others to hear?" Maybe it was something going on in Frenchs personal life that he only trusted him to hear? Yeah, yeah that made a lot of sense to him. He waited to hear whatever it was, expecting it to be something with his mother cause that was pretty much what was always bothering French, not like Buck blamed him of course. He waited patiently to hear what it was since it seemed like French was having a hard time spitting it out. He felt his hand move up his back more and his other hand went to place on his bare waist, making Buck shiver a bit. He glanced down for only a moment to see what he was doing, looking back up only to see French leaning towards him. He didn't have time to react, didn't have time to do anything before Frenchs lips were against his in a soft kiss. Despite himself, he let out a rather girlish squeak, not quite knowing what to do. French was kissing him….Kissing him. The guy that he's liked for...forever was _**kissing him**_**. **Buck could only stay right there, not kissing him back because he was too damn shocked! That didn't seem to discourage French though as he just kept on until he probably needed to move back for some air, his eyes finding Buck's right away. Buck knew he was blushing even more than before, he knew he was staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. French laughed softly at his expression before his serious face came back on and he leaned forward again to place another soft kiss on his lips, all the while Buck was trying to keep his heart inside his chest because it felt like it was going to explode.

"I like you Buck."


End file.
